The Developmental Core helps scientists develop research that addresses a complex, rapidly changing epidemic. To meet these challenges, we must continually refresh our research portfolio with innovative projects, nurture the careers of new investigators as well as scientists already working in HIV/AIDS, and provide an environment that promotes scientific rigor, innovation, interdisciplinary collaboration, and productivity. The Developmental Core invests in the creation of high quality science that is theoretically pertinent and pragmatic and the training of first-rate scientists. This goal is not achieved serendipitously. It is the result of testing new ideas, having a pool of talented and well-trained scientists doing work that meets the highest scientific standards, and working in a scientifically fertile environment.